


Juego de Mafia (Volumen 1)

by Nessie del lago Ness (Nessie98)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessie98/pseuds/Nessie%20del%20lago%20Ness
Summary: Eugene borracho a altas horas de la noche, se adentra en un callejón en Nueva York para resolver su sensación de orinar y presencia la escena de un crimen. La apariencia del asesino lo cautiva por un momento, pero intenta escapar antes de que lo atrapen, para su mala suerte el hocico del asesino se vuelve hacia Eugene. El asesino llamado Valentine le ofrece a Eugene adivinar el sabor del caramelo para salvarse, y él intenta probar el caramelo de los labios del asesino. Pero el asesino rubio dice que ha cambiado de opinión y vuelve a apuntar al arma ...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Introducción

**Esta no es una traducción literal de la obra, algunas partes las he modificado para que tenga una mejor cohesión en español.**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

No es aconsejable deambular solo por los callejones de Nueva York a altas horas de la noche. En general, Eugene vivió sabiamente durante la mayor parte de su vida, pero ese día fue la excepción. Esto se debe a que escuchó la noticia de que acababa de aprobar el examen de abogacía. Eugene celebró una fiesta de felicitación con sus amigos, salió del bar borracho y solo a altas horas de la noche, y caminó por las calles de Nueva York a paso lento. Incluso se adentró en los callejones estrechos y sucios para resolver la repentina urgencia que se le presentó.

Eugene disfrutó plenamente de una sensación de liberación al orinar en la calle mientras se escondía en la oscuridad del callejón. Mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba por el alcohol, el chorro* de orina se agito y pintó la pared. Debido a que bebió tanto, tequila fluía hacia los vasos sanguíneos en lugar de sangre, el olor a tequila en la orina no se debía solo a su estado de ebriedad. El oído de Eugene escuchó un sonido sospechoso cuando estaba terminando sus asuntos y subiendo sus pantalones.

–¡Es... espera un segundo!

Sonaron pasos urgentes y pronto se escuchó la voz de alguien. Era un sonido procedente del callejón de enfrente a unos pocos pasos.

Fue un pequeño sonido, pero pudo ver que el protagonista de la voz estaba bastante asustado. No era una buena señal escuchar un sonido así en un callejón como este. Eugene instintivamente en medio de su ebriedad se escondió en la oscuridad con la espalda pegada a la pared. 

–Espera un minuto, escúchame. Valentine.

Desafortunadamente la voz del hombre se estaba acercando gradualmente. A juzgar por el sonido de las suelas de los zapatos siendo arrastradas, el hombre parecía retroceder hasta la esquina del callejón donde se escondía Eugene. 

Eugene, quien trataba de salir del callejón a toda prisa, se detuvo ante el nombre que llamó el hombre.

‘¿Valentine?’

Era un nombre que no coincidía con la temerosa voz del hombre. Valentine. No era un nombre desconocido, pero ciertamente era un nombre raro. Día de San Valentín. San Valentín es para enamorados. De repente, surgió la curiosidad ¿Qué tipo de persona es Valentine que hace que un hombre haga una voz asustada? Al final, en lugar de huir, Eugene eligió contener la respiración y examinar la situación un poco más.

–Sa… sálvame. ¡Por favor!

El hombre lloró con urgencia. 

Finalmente, el hombre quedó atrapado ante los ojos de Eugene. Él estaba retrocediendo como se esperaba. El hombre que parecía de unos 40 años, llevaba un traje gris a rayas, y parecía italiano. Después de ver el horror en el rostro del hombre, Eugene se dio cuenta de que esta simplemente no era una situación para satisfacer su curiosidad.

–¡Valentine!

Valentine, la canción de lamento del hombre, apareció finalmente. Eugene respiró en vano en el momento en que vio el rostro de Valentine. Incluso en la oscuridad, el bello rostro blanco y rubio parecía un ángel salido de una obra maestra. ¿Es esa apariencia realmente humana? Embriagado por el alcohol, Eugene miró el rostro de Valentine en silencio, olvidándose de respirar.

–Bruni. ¿Huyes porque quieres jugar conmigo?

Preguntó un hermoso ángel de cabello rubio. Su voz era un bajo suave, y era tan encantadora y dulce como su hermosa apariencia, tanto que estaba particularmente incrustada en su oído. Tal vez se llame Valentine por esa dulce voz.

El ángel apuntaba con una pistola al hombre. Debido a que el cañón lucía demasiado largo, debía estar equipado con un silenciador. Los ojos del ángel brillaban con una luz cruel y su hermosa boca estaba torcida. Gracias a esto Eugene pudo despertar.

Cuando despertó, el hombre sostenía su muslo con la mano. Si miraba los pantalones alrededor de los muslos enredados en sus piernas, debían estar empapados en sangre. El hombre llamado Valentine ya le había disparado con la pistola. Y si mostraba su rostro significaba que nunca tuvo la intención de salvar al hombre.

Esta nunca fue una buena situación. Para ser precisos, era una situación muy peligrosa. Eugene sintió curiosidad por el nombre de Valentine y lamentó haber perdido la oportunidad de salir corriendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todo lo que podía hacer era esconderse en la oscuridad de la pared, contener la respiración y rezar para que no lo atraparan.

–Valentine, no me importa. Solo he recibido una parte del dinero que él pagaba. ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con lo que hizo!

El hombre hizo una excusa desesperada. Era natural porque su vida estaba en juego. Sin embargo, Valentine, el rubio que lo estaba mirando, levantó la boca como si fuera divertido. Podía saber solo con eso que no había matado a una persona o dos.

–Por favor, llévame con el jefe y dame la oportunidad de explicarle. ¡Si el jefe me escucha, lo entenderá!

¿Es porque está en juego su vida? El hombre suplicó desesperadamente con voz temblorosa. Entonces, el hombre rubio llamado Valentine se quitó un palito blanco de la boca. Lo que salió de su boca probablemente fue una paleta*. Debido a la oscuridad no se pudo distinguir el color del caramelo.

–El dulce, si adivinas a qué sabe hablaré con Don Cariello

El rubio miró una vez la piruleta y se la volvió a meter en la boca. El hombre de mediana edad llamado Bruni respiró hondo

La distancia entre los dos es de solo diez pasos. Sin embargo, la presencia de Eugene estaba oculta en la oscuridad y no se reveló. Eugene se preguntaba si debería escapar. No pensaba en la vida y la muerte del hombre llamado Bruni. Eugene no era realmente una persona llena de justicia. 

De ningún modo se debe cometer una torpeza en el asunto ajeno; especialmente, considerando la palabra jefe que salió de la boca del hombre de mediana edad, el nombre Don, como usan el traje y el cabello rubio, ellos estaban relacionados con la mafia. En este caso incluso denunciar a la policía era peligroso.

Eugene silenciosamente dio un paso hacia atrás, tan callado como pudo. Afortunadamente los dos no parecían sentir ninguna señal de su lado. Eugene dio otro paso atrás mientras mantenía la tensión. Fue cuando dio otro paso atrás que...

–... ¿Fresa?

Un leve sonido fluyó de la boca del hombre de mediana edad. Eugene, sin saberlo, vio el rostro del hombre llamado Valentine.

–...¿Es… estoy bien?

Preguntó el hombre de mediana edad con voz temblorosa. 

Valentine mira al hombre y saca el caramelo en la boca. En respuesta, el palo blanco que salió de su boca giró. Paso saliva. El sonido del hombre de mediana edad tragando era fuerte.

–¿Es ese?

Preguntó el hombre de mediana edad con cuidado. 

Una débil esperanza se filtraba por su rostro sudoroso. Valentine, el rubio, de repente cerró los ojos y sonrió con dulzura. Solo con esa sonrisa, sintió la ilusión de que el callejón oscuro y sucio se estaba iluminando. En consonancia con eso, la expresión del hombre de mediana edad también floreció y al momento siguiente.

–Error

Murmuró el rubio.

_ ¡Pums!* _

El hombre de mediana edad se derrumbó con un sonido bajo. El rubio caminó junto al hombre caído y casualmente disparó un tiro en la mejilla derecha. Luego lo giro de sus pies, lo dejó en el suelo y disparó un tiro más en la parte posterior de la cabeza.  _ pums, pums. _ Cada vez que una bala lo alcanzaba, el cuerpo del hombre convulsionaba brevemente.

El líquido se derramó muy lentamente alrededor del cuerpo del hombre y se extendió por el suelo sucio. La sangre era obviamente roja, pero debido a la oscuridad del callejón parecía negra. El hombre de mediana edad parecía estar tendido sobre un charco de aceite negro.

Estaba confuso por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, incluso su estado de embriaguez había aumentado por el shock. Sentía que se iba a caer en el suelo de inmediato porque sus piernas estaban agitadas y su cuerpo se quedó sin fuerza. La idea de morir si era atrapado apenas sostenía su cuerpo.

El asesino rubio cogió casualmente el cartucho y lo metió en el bolsillo. Acaba de matar a un hombre, pero no podía encontrar un rastro sutil en su rostro. Se le heló la espalda por esa cara tranquila.

‘Por favor, sal por donde entraste’

Eugene contuvo la respiración y rezó. Una sensación fría corrió por su espalda, pero fue solo el viento. El rubio apuntó con el arma a la oscuridad donde se esconde Eugene. Estaba oscuro y no se veía nada, pero apuntó a las cejas de Eugene como si pudiera verlas claramente.

–¿Hola?

El rubio Valentine saludó como si de un viejo amigo se tratara. La punta del arma que apuntaba a Eugene se movió con fuerza. Quería que diera un paso al frente. Eugene salió lentamente de la oscuridad con ambas manos levantadas hacia su cabeza.

Parece que no vio a través de la oscuridad, porque cuando emergió de las sombras Valentine arqueo las cejas levemente y mostró una expresión de sorpresa. Eugene, que presenció como mataba a una persona casualmente hace unos momentos, pensó que la expresión era bastante teatral. 

Incluso si el oponente era un ladrón con un arma, estaba en peligro de morir, pero esta es una persona relacionada con la mafia. Sería inútil decir que nunca hablaría.

La mandíbula le tembló, las piernas dentro del pantalón también temblaban. Su cabeza estaba en blanco, pero el rostro de Eugene mantuvo una inexpresividad única. Eugene tenía una tendencia desde temprana edad a volverse inexpresivo cuando se sentía avergonzado o sufría un cambio emocional repentino.

Valentine, que estaba mirando a Eugene de pie de manera inexpresiva, inclinó la cabeza; luego detallo la cara de Eugene como si se lo fuera a comer, cruzó sus ojos con él y rió como un ángel.

–¿Te gustaría adivinar?

Con voz juguetona el rubio hizo rodar la piruleta en su boca. Eugene abrió lentamente la boca mientras veía girar el palito de caramelo.

–... Si lo hago bien, ¿me salvo?

Su pronunciación era mala. ¿Era por culpa del alcohol? ¿o su lengua estaba paralizada por el miedo? 

–De acuerdo

La respuesta de Valentine fue alegre.

Dadas las circunstancias de antes, estaba seguro de que si era correcto o no, debía hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, aunque es cierto que cuanto más estuviera de acuerdo, mayores serían sus posibilidades de vivir, había un problema...

Eugene miró la boca cerrada de Valentine ¿cómo podría saber cuál era el sabor del caramelo?.

¿Qué sabores tienen las piruletas?

Chocolate, vainilla, fresa, naranja, limón, cereza…

Oh, gracias al hombre de mediana edad que acababa de morir podía excluir la fresa. Entonces, ¿cuál era la posibilidad de elegir uno y hacerlo bien?

Mientras lo miraba comer el caramelo, Valentine sonrió. Eugene después de mirarlo un rato se acercó lentamente a Valentine. El hombre rubio no detuvo a Eugene mientras se acercaba a él, más bien, observaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Eugene camino hasta estar justo frente a Valentine. Visto desde ese punto, era tan alto que tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para ver sus ojos. La primera vez que lo vio, la belleza era deslumbrante, pero al verlo frente a su nariz era aún más brillante. Era una cara que ponía en blanco su cabeza con solo mirarlo, además por primera vez en su vida Eugene estaba en un estado de ebriedad que no podía controlar.

Eugene extendió la mano muy lenta y suavemente, como si se acercará a un gato en alerta. Valentine estaba mirando a Eugene sin siquiera pestañear. El cañón del arma apuntaba a la sien de Eugene para que pudiera disparar en cualquier momento.

Eugene envolvió el cuello de Valentine con una mano, tiró de él y agarró la piruleta con la otra.

–Eso es una falta…

Eugene tocó los labios de Valentine sin dudarlo. Le lamió los labios ligeramente endurecidos como si estuviera avergonzado, los labios del asesino de gran belleza eran tan frescos como el aire de la noche. Su lengua separó sus finos labios y lamió su suave lengua lentamente. Sintió el olor y sabor del caramelo. Eugene no se tomó el tiempo de saborearlo e inmediatamente se alejó de los labios.

Valentine dio un paso atrás y se tocó los labios con los dedos. Eugene rápidamente abrió la boca antes de que el asesino enojado le metiera una bala en la cabeza.

–Cereza

–...

Dijo la respuesta pero Valentine todavía estaba quieto y jugueteaba con sus labios. Eugene agregó de forma ansiosa.

–No es una falta, porque no probé directamente el caramelo

–...

Valentine seguía en silencio. Eugene ya no lo provocó y pensó en que tendría que girar su cuerpo y recibir un disparo para tener una mayor probabilidad de vivir. También estaba la probabilidad de evitar la muerte instantáneamente y ser trasladado al hospital.

–... ¿Eres italiano?

Preguntóq de repente Valentine que se había estado tocando los labios durante mucho tiempo. A diferencia de antes, su voz era ligeramente apagada y áspera. Si decía que era de origen italiano ¿tendría más posibilidades de vivir? Eugene lo pensó por un momento, luego dijo la verdad.

–La mitad… Soy de raza mixta

–Ah, eso es bueno

Dijo Valentine con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No sabía cómo demonios había sido tan afortunado, pero sus posibilidades de vivir parecían aumentar, aunque fue solo por unos momentos que se sintió aliviado.

–Cambie de opinión

Valentine volvió a apuntar con su arma a las cejas de Eugene.

–Si lo chupas te salvarás

No fue tan tonto de preguntar que tenía que chupar para salvarse. Esto debido a que le señaló directamente el objeto a chupar para salvarse.

Eugene miró el cielo nocturno sin estrellas, a través del estrecho espacio entre un cadáver que yacía sobre un charco de sangre, un edificio y su entrepierna a la que apuntaba el dedo de Valentine, y respiro desesperadamente.

Fue una noche muy mala.

________________

  1. La palabra literal era tallos, pero me pareció extraño escribir “tallos de orina”
  2. Paleta, chupeta, piruleta, etc. 
  3. Onomatopeya de disparo




End file.
